


After Day Dawns

by Rook_2004



Series: The Robin's Nest [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_2004/pseuds/Rook_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is not quite the same even if he is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Day Dawns

Dick woke up not recognising where he was. The walls were not the familiar blue of his room in the manor, nor were they the pale, peeling, yellowing walls of his apartment in Bludhaven. Then there was the warmth, and pressure, both unusual but familiar. Not in any trouble then, unless someone had drugged him, but Bruce had trained him, he would have been able to spot the difference. Hopefully. 

His tired blue eyes searched the room for more clues, still unwilling to leave the nice warm place that he was in. he took in the arch of the window, painted white by someone who was clearly not a professional, a while ago as well, there was no fresh paint smell after all. And then there was the far wall all covered in posters and awards and paintings. None of them showing anything higher than college, most of them were from nursery. Focusing on the paintings he tried to read the names on it, but the distance was too great for even his 20/20 vision. That or he was going blind; maybe he should get B to check it out. 

“Move Dick!” one of the warm things said, removing its warmth as it did so. Dick just mumbled in response rolling over to one side. Having come into sitting position the boy made out more humanoid forms spread in awkward angles on the floor. Well that would explain the growing pain in his back and the crick in his neck. Jason was still trying to disentangle himself from the mass of bodies known as siblings, with little success. Turning his green eyes to his older brother he silently pleaded for help. 

Dick chuckled, carefully displacing the stray limbs of their brothers and sister he helped the second eldest get up, pulling him by his arms into standing position. “Thanks, coulda done it by myself bu-“

“But this was quicker, I know, I know. So what do you want for breakfast?” Dick took a closer look at the clock on the wall, some home-made gizmo, probably Tim’s, that stated it was 2 in the afternoon, “Make that lunch Lil’ Wing?” 

“Not Lil’ wing!” Jason complained. Swatting his brother in the arm, “Do you think that Alfred will let us have pizza?” 

“Don’t think I’m going to risk the old man’s wrath this late in the day. No doubt we’re all in for a right telling off when we get out the room.” Dick shrugged as he put on his slippers and moved to the door, assuming that Jason was behind him. Jason however was still in the same spot that he had occupied, eyes glazed over and unresponsive. Dick waved his hand in front of the boy, shaking him and trying to get him to respond. Panic grew in Dick, all of his attempts at staying calm failing him. 

Dick’s attempts to snap Jason out of his reverie only resulted in waking up the rest of his siblings. Tim just standing there in shock, Damian still riddled with sleep, and Cass, Cass had gone, dashed from the room for God knows what reason. A few moments later Jason seemed to come to himself, the boy blinking and rubbing his eyes. Looking up at his brother’s face etched with worry the teen started to tear up. “Dick, Dick what happened?” 

Dick just hugged his brother tight in response, the fierce bear (bat) hugs that he only used when people had come back from the dead. The dead- oh shit, Dick pulled away from the boy and looked at the boy again. “Jason, you need to listen to me-“

“Boys?” Bruce asked stumbling onto the scene. Taking in Jason’s tear strained face, Dick’s protective stance and Tim’s worry. “What happened?” 

Dick half wanted to shout that the Joker had happened, that the good fight that they played out every night across the Gotham skyline was what happened, that the family business had left them all broken and that Jason had far worse things than death to contend with now that he was safe, now that they all thought that he was safe. His little brother, his annoying pain in the ass brother, was damaged, and this safety was a shattered illusion. Dick couldn’t even begin to explain what had happened.

He stayed silent and stiff and unresponsive as his father took over the situation; cradling the teen in his arms, guiding the boy to the living room on the first floor. Alfred had gone to call Leslie and make something for his young masters. His intuition told him that the family was in for a shocking day indeed. 

***************************************************************************

Leslie had seen the boys multiple times. Mainly for minor scrapes and bruises, other times for life saving treatment, but all the problems had a definitive cure. The damage was done and then fixed with a quick stitch or two. This was different. The child had a chronic disorder that would not go away anytime soon. Leslie sighed, taking off her glasses and turning towards the father son duo that now sat before her. “It sounds like Jason has suffered from an absence seizure.” She started taking stock of their expressions. She could only imagine what was going through their minds right now. 

Bruce was sitting as still as a statue as he took in the information. Jason had had an absence seizure. Probably a one off, but something to monitor none the less. The boy would be kept under Alfred’s observation, not attending school as he should have been doing. If they persisted then there would be need for further investigations and lifelong treatment. Jason was no longer suitable to be robin. If he had one of these seizures when crime-fighting his brutal brush with death would be meaningless. Bruce would not let the boy out when he could be placed in more danger, not again, not on his watch. 

Jason took the news less well. He was scowling and muttering, but his eyes betrayed a fright that the kind doctor only knew about because she was looking. His behaviour was never on the straight and narrow before, and she feared that this would only send him further down that path.   
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

“Master Jason!” Alfred remarked as the boy looked up at him utterly unabashed or shameful. The graffiti that now ordained the historical figures of the Wayne family was still wet and the canister still in the young master’s hand. 

“What?” Jason asked rudely as he stared up at the elderly gentlemen. “It’s not like anyone cares about them anymore. They’re just stupid useless paintings.” 

Alfred just looked at the young charge in worry. The episodes had become worse and Jason had point blank refused to take the medication, stating that he was just fine. And with every new episode the lad’s trouble making ways had increased becoming more and more malicious. “You know the rules Master Jason, one week confinement to your room. Come along now.” 

Jason huffed, kicking a canister down the hall, “Like that’s any different to what I’m doing now anyway.” 

Alfred’s brows creased with worry making a mental note to inform Bruce of the developments. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Jason?” Bruce asked as he knocked on the boy’s door. “I’m coming in.” 

Jason was sat the edge of his bed, head down and sniffling. All manner of bodily fluids leaking out of his eyes and nose his attempts to wipe them away were futile. Bruce took out his handkerchief, one that Jason himself had bought for Bruce’s birthday and handed it to the kid. “It’s easier if you have something to wipe it away with.” Jason looked up at Bruce and took the offered cloth. 

Bruce took that as a sign that he could sit down beside the teen. Jason’s sniffling soon filled the silence. The teen’s eyes were red and sore, his hair was a mess and he was hunched over, almost curled into a ball, at the edge of the bed. Bruce just wished he had the words to start the conversation. 

“It’s not fair!” Jason exclaimed. Tears coming out once more, “It’s not, it’s not, it’s not.” Bruce enveloped him in his arms. His son sobbing into his chest as he wailed out against the cruelty of the world. Bruce held Jason until the boy had cried himself to sleep. Gently tucking him into bed he walked out of the room. He was after all better with actions then words. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason came down the steps to the Batcave. The place made him sick, it reminded him of everything that he would never be able to have anymore. The he couldn’t have anymore. After all the Batman did not need a defective Robin. Jason was so preoccupied with his own musing that he didn’t notice Bruce till he crashed into him. 

“What you want me to come down here for anyway old man?” Jason asked scowling. 

“I have a job for you.” Bruce stated as he walked over to the computer that took up a whole wall of the cave. Bruce opened a metallic door that lead to a crevice that was hidden behind the monitor. There was a small pad lined with computers and a miniature science lab. “I’ve trained you to be the best in every field Jason. I hope you will be up to the task.”

Jason looked confused at the scene before him. “And what task is that exactly?” but Bruce had already left leaving the boy to explore this clearly new development within the cave. The interface opened up by itself when Jason stood in front of it. “Scanning, confirmed – user: Jason Peter Wayne. Welcome to Oracle. Pending tasks needed to be completed for Batman, Nightwing. Task one; Please enter codename: … … …” Jason blinked in surprise. The tasks that Batman had left to complete were blinking at him. There was the child trafficking ring that the surveillance needed to scanned in greater detail, the traces of graphite that Bruce needed analysing for the joker’s latest scheme, lists of details that needed to be added to the villains and heroes logs, and designs for new bat toys. 

Jason raced back up the steps to the manor. He hugged the Bruce around the torso as he comprehended what was going on. “Thanks dad,” he whispered. Stepping back and looking at his father with a fierce look in his eyes, Jason stated “If you tell anyone, especially Dick, that I hugged you, you are going to have an awful weekend.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it son.” Bruce smiled as they made their way to the kitchen, Alfred would have made those cookies by now.


End file.
